Mobile radio transceivers may comprise baseband assemblies and radio-frequency assemblies which are coupled to one another via interfaces. Data may be transferred between these assemblies via the interfaces. During an operation of a mobile radio transceiver, there may occur electromagnetic emissions produced by components of the transceiver.